Conventionally, in order to enable the reuse of paper used for printing or note-taking for the purpose of temporal transfer, display, or the like of information, a heat-sensitive recording medium (heat-sensitive paper) capable of erasing printing by heating, or a pigment or the like, which is decolorized by heating, is used.
Further, as a toner for an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), a so-called decolorizable toner, which is decolorized by heating, is also used. A sheet having an image formed thereon using the decolorizable toner can be recycled after the image is decolorized because the toner is decolorized by heating.
However, the conventional decolorizable toner has problems that the decolorization performance is not sufficient, and for example, a gloss in a region where an image formed on a sheet was decolorized is noticeable, and so on.